Voice
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Snake's voice is stolen by a void of pain. Captivity tears him away from Sora and his family, crushing his already weak heart. Will anyone learn how to love a voiceless beast?


Welcome to Voice! I give you the warmest appreciation for stepping in. Please enjoy your stay, and feel free to drop a line if you have any questions/concerns/feedback!

Disclaimer: My name isn't among the list of Kingdom Hearts staff members. It isn't under the Metal Gear Solid staff either. SO THERE!

**Warning: Old Snake will exhibit emotion, and boy/boy love will be featured. If that stuff doesn't make you jump with joy, no ready weady time for you. Once again: if you're not a fan of boy/boy romance, or Snake with emotions, you won't be too fond of this. Thanks for coming in, though!**

* * *

_"I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like...is any of this for real or not?" -Sora_

The sonata of twilight was eternal. The ether was love's painting, glistening with azure, cerulean and lapis light. Fireflies fluttered without a care in the world, dancing underneath the starry heavens. Winds rustled emerald green leaves, silently spreading whispers of happiness. The world was at rest, resting on the shores of day's end.

The town was fast asleep, resting with the radiance of an unborn butterfly. Store owners had closed their shutters, in preparation for the day that laid ahead. Light displays were replaced by fireflies, turned off in order to suppress potential customers. Silence prevailed in the light of the night, tranquil yet plagued by the future's tempest. A storm was brewing underneath the day's covers, and several awaited the tempest with pensive hearts.

_I know this will not remain forever _

_However, it's beautiful _

_Your eyes, your hands, your warm smile _

_They're my treasure..._

Souls of purity and souls of darkness were at rest. The Phantoms were asleep, awaiting their final opportunity to attack. Their empire was teetering, but its brink was unknown. They would either meet with immortal triumph, or infinite disaster. Several individuals were intent on breaking their aspirations, uncomfortable with the thought of immortal darkness. How could purity allow darkness to exist? It was a question Sora would eagerly answer, with the destruction of of Vega's realm. The beast had inflicted enough pain onto innocent souls.

Vega was hidden during the Organization's rise. As a pupil of Xemnas, he studied the strongest forms of magic. Xemnas' fall brought his head above the sand, nourishing the flames of unborn victory. Drawing black energy from the darkness of dreams, he gave birth to Phantoms of the Night (Phantoms for short). His creatures sought the blackness of damaged souls, and unleashed destruction onto those that displeased them. They fed off weak souls, and became explosive whenever a soul refused to surrender themselves. Either way, they were beasts of hunger. They were reflections of their creator, shrieking at the smallest sign of triumph. Hopefully, the dreams of a select few were due to come true. Hopefully, the Phantom empire was due for a descent from grace.

They rested within a back alley's haven. Their sanctuary couldn't accomodate a storm of activity, but it was enough for them. They were able to sleep in it peacefully, drifting away from the reality that awaited them. Hayter, Pence and Olette were fast asleep, dreaming of an ice cream-filled future. An anime otaku slept with a small maiden in his arms, laptop only a few feet away. Those two had been introduced to a strange, invigorating new world a short while ago. They could hardly recall the events leading to their installment, but the Phantoms saw fit to infect their world. Vega saw fit to run off a beloved old soldier, instantly alerting the otaku. Sora, Riku and Kairi rushed to their aid, already set on a quest to eliminate Vega's empire. Thus, Hal and Sunny's stay in Twilight Town. So many events led up to their stay, but they would forever be remembered.

He certainly would remember everything. He would remember how he had been a pawn. He would remember the damage he caused, for it was engraved in stone. Nothing could erase the destruction he brought about, with his own hands. His past riddled him prior to his enslavement, but Vega's actions added burdens to his heart. His mind and heart were warped, transformed into toys for Vega to play with. Insults were fast and frequent, staining an already weak soul. Vega made brutal attacks on his age, appearance and even voice, which Olette described as 'cute'. The commander expressed a desire for a lover, but refused to touch him for this reason: touching such an old man would have damned his soul. He even said the younger one' (in reference to Hal) would have been a better choice, then walked off laughing.

On that same night, Phantoms attacked his insides. They crawled, drank and stabbed.

He begged Vega for help, but Vega acted as if he didn't even exist. And once the Phantoms withdrew their tendrils...

They curled up and died.

Such treatment made hypnosis welcome, but that was his only comfort. Destroying worlds didn't lift his heart.

Just a short while ago, Sora rescued him. Riku, Kairi and a Moogle were at his side, guiding him through the intricate sludge of Vega's home. Shortly after his rescue, the squadron made a swift trip to the headquarters of Cid, Leon and Yuffie. He crept off and spoke with Merlin, secretly followed by Mogana the Moogle. He asked the wizard to change his form, and when the wizard politely refused (he saw nothing wrong with his old friend), he demanded for a shape change. Anything would have been preferable over his true form, he said. Even the form of a frog would have been better!

_I wish there was a solution _

_Don't spend your time in confusion _

_I'll turn back now and spread _

_My broken wings-still strong enough to cross the ocean with..._

After a whirlpool of tears, Merlin (reluctantly) surrendered to his wishes. The old wizard fumbled with his spellbooks, and discovered how to transform someone into a Moogle. He became an old Moogle, but a Moogle nonetheless. How refreshing! Mogana didn't like the transformation (and neither did Merlin), but he loved it! It took a minute to grasp the concept of flying, but it was a much-needed change! He was no longer the dirty, filth-sodden toy Vega had played with! But things went downhill from there. Much against Merlin's wishes, he flew off into a place he didn't understand. Sora, Hal and the others fretted over their missing friend. Mogana tried to spread the truth, but couldn't converse in their tongue.

Luckily for them, Aerith paid them a visit several hours later. In her arms was an exhausted, sniffling old Moogle. She said she found him in the sewer, wailing his little eyes out.

It didn't take half a second to notice Merlin's work. An angry Sora and frantic Hal turned to the equally frazzled Merlin. Merlin was upset, Hal was upset, Sora was upset-and three different voices pummeled one another into the ground. Kairi and Tifa hushed them, but the old Moogle was still gravely upset. Being unable to speak didn't work in his favor. Was he unable to speak because of Moogle status?

No.

He was unable to speak because captivity stole his voice. Pain stole his voice.

And he had no true desire to speak.

Why should he, when his voice was so ugly in the first place?

_My broken wings How far should I go drifting in the wind?  
__Higher and higher in the light..._

In a flurry of confusion and tears, Merlin spilled the Moogle's story. The revival of a slave's story brought tears to the eyes of many. The wizard, going against his initial reluctance, begged the others for the allowance of his friend's form. He might have been uncomfortable with it in the beginning, but remembering his friend's distress caused his heart to change. Sora gave in to Merlin's wish, but became stiff and quiet afterwards. Riku, remembering his alternate form from the past, became silent and practically mournful. Kairi was the Moogle's only source of comfort, for not even Hal provided any. The otaku was far too busy weeping over several things: his inability to protect his friend, the trauma his friend experienced, and the loss of his friend's voice. Sunny was far too upset to provide comfort. Her silence was interpreted as disgust in the old Moogle's book, which didn't make things any better.

_My broken wings _

_Still strong enough to cross the ocean with _

_My broken wings _

_How far should I go drifting in the wind?_

Sora didn't acknowledge him, so he didn't help things either. The Keyblade wielder found it too difficult to acknowledge him, but his pain was also misinterpreted. The Moogle assumed the wielder refused to understand, chose not to understand, and was simply disgusted-just as Vega had been. So when it came right down to it, his new form didn't help. It might have saved him the pain of looking into a mirror, but it made him uglier in everyone else's eyes.

_Nobody wants to look at me._

Days were no different from centuries. The nights weren't any better. Nightmares were plenty, tormenting an enslaved soul. Only Kairi provided comfort, engraving herself deep inside of his heart. Unfortunately, she only provided comfort when she was available. He would have been better off staying in Aerith's arms. At least she wasn't propelled by the duties of the Keyblade. But no one else wanted to look at him. No one else understood. Hal was too busy sobbing his eyes out. Sunny no longer thought he was 'cute'. And Sora?

Sora hated him.

No one wanted to see him.

He was hidden, deep within the black hole of passing trains. Trains were fast asleep, giving him enough room to remain hidden. As he hid himself deep within the sewer, he kept himself hidden within a train's path. His fur was wilting, the little ball on his head was drooping, and his heart was in a million pieces. Raindrops were drifting out of his wilted eyes. If no one wanted to see him, he'd be all right. No one would look for him. They'd all go on, working to end Vega's goals. Vega's empire would fall, and that would be that. He was fated to die anyway. He'd die in the train station, as a wilted Moogle.

"Snake?"

Wait a minute! No one should have been looking for him! He wasn't just hearing things, that was for certain. Why was there a voice looking for him? And did it really belong to-

"Snake? Snake, are you in here? Answer if you are, please! I want to talk to you!"

It did! The voice did belong to Sora! Why was he in the train station? What was he doing wandering around? Wasn't he supposed to be sleeping?!

Things suddenly became bright. The Keyblade served many purposes, and it served Sora as a flashlight. The end of his blade offered a bright beam of light, a perfect guide in any tunnel. It was the warmest entity of light he had ever encountered, suitable for its wielder. "There you are," a smile said warmly, making its way closer. He held up his small arms as a shield, but nothing would protect him against the night.

"I've been looking all over for you. What made you come in here? Not much to see in here."

What an idiot he was. He should've asked Merlin to transform him into a dog!

"Come on. Let me take you out of here. It's kinda cold in here."

Oh no. He wasn't going anywhere! He certainly wasn't going anywhere with someone that despised him! He may as well have returned to Vega! Leaving with Sora wouldn't make any sense! He would be better off in the train station, waiting for a train to run him over!

He must've made his intentions clear. A frown blossomed on Sora's soft features, quickly brushing away his fragile smile. Returning the Keyblade to its invincible holster, he offered tender affection-which was quickly pushed off. "May I talk to you?" a soft voice asked, almost hoarse and tearful. The one he wished to speak with didn't offer an answer, but at least he didn't shake his head. Any allowance was better than none.

"Listen. I...I'm...I don't know if this going to be worth anything, but...I'm sorry."

Yeah right.

"I shouldn't turned away from you. Here's the thing, though. I only turned away because...well, because it was just too painful to see you."

What a surprise.

"I couldn't bear to see you out of your real form. I mean, I'm fine now, but...things were...kinda hard. Riku had himself turned into Ansem not too long ago, just to protect me, and...well, your decision to become a Moogle reminded me of that. And on top of everything else, it just hurts to see you so...so...detached from life. I don't like things this way."

_I don't either._

He sounded so upset. And how could he doubt Sora? Aside from Hal, Sora was the most sincere feather alive! He wore his emotions and beliefs on his sleeves, and on his face! He might have been a naieve, clueless airhead at times, but he was warm and sincere. With the exclusion of Hal, one would be hard pressed to find a soul of equal warmth. "I'm really sorry," the young hero repeated, closer to the cliff of tears. "I shouldn't have been so cruel. Riku feels the same way. It's just that...all of those horrible memories came up, and...it was kinda hard for him too. But...you shouldn't...I don't think you should be...you know...ashamed of what you are."

_Why not?_

"I...I liked the way you were. We all did. There wasn't anything wrong...with the way you were. You were just fine!"

_Easy for you to say._

Sora chuckled. His facial expression of disgust must've looked funny. "Don't look at me like that," the pure heart said softly, blue eyes wielding the magic of the night. "Listen. I'm glad you came here. I'm glad you're here. I glad I had the chance to meet you. I've been to a lot of places, and I've made a lot of friends, but...out of all of them, you're the most amazing friend I've had. To tell you the truth...I..."

_Say it already! Spit it out!_

"Well, I...I really like you, and...I'm sorry...about everything that creep put you through. If I could have put myself in your place, I would have. In a heart beat."

_I know you would have. You'd die for a total stranger._

"Listen. Snake?"

_We're going to be here forever. And I don't have much time left._

Oh well. At least he had enough energy and spunk to acknowledge Sora's oblivious nature.

"I...I'm really sorry. About everything. I want you to know...I really care about you. I don't know how stupid that sounds, after the way I treated you, but...I do, and...well, to tell you the truth, I guess...I guess I love you."

As if he had just discovered the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Sora lit up like a diamond. "Yeah! That's it! I love you! That's why it's been hurting so much to see you in pain! I love you!"

He whirled around, balling his hands into fists. "Yeah! It feels great to say that! After all of this time, I finally realize I love him!"

_Took you long enough._

Two smiles met one another. Sora swept the Moogle into his arms, nuzzling his cheek against the furry creature's cheek. "I love you, Snake," the young knight declared euphorically, eyes glowing with endless happiness. Meanwhile, a little Moogle fell into a blushing flurry of rapture. Something bothered him, though. If he had been able to speak, he would have told Sora his true name!

"I love you! Out of all the worlds and faces I've seen, you're the most beautiful face I've come across! You're the most beautiful, wonderful miracle I've ever seen! I love being with you! I love everything about you! You're the one for me, and I love you!"

Geysers erupted in the little creature's eyes. The environment would have been a happy one, but there was a problem. Snake was still in Moogle form! Oh! And one couldn't forget about his lost voice! He was a Moogle without a voice! If he could only say 'I love you' back!

He did love the Keyblade wielder. That's why Sora's silence caused his heart to ache so much! He was entranced by Sora's unwavering kindness, clueless nature and valor. He loved his soft, warm and endless blue eyes. He loved the sound of his voice, the way he moved, the way he reacted to things-

He loved everything about Sora.

Out of all the times to not have a voice--!

A kiss was planted on his furry mouth. Perhaps Sora thought of a fairy tale. He had been to the land of Beauty and the Beast, after all. Maybe he-

Wait a minute. Golden ribbons of fireflies were wrapping themselves around his little body! Sora released him, and was evidently forced to release him because of starlit winds! What was going on? Why were fireflies and stars engulfing him? Why did the world become so bright? Why did-

His feet landed, and they weren't the feet of a Moogle. His hands weren't the hands of a Moogle! His body certainly wasn't one of a Moogle! And Sora's face was awash in immense shock. He looked as if he had just seen the sun after a long bout of imprisonment, clearly astonished by what his eyes held!

"Ummm...Snake?"

Amazing. Not only did he return to human form, but he returned to his younger form.

He was no longer an old, wrinkled and broken-down monkey. Surely FOXDIE was gone. In Sora's neck of the woods, magic could perform any act.

He was alive once more, able to breathe and move freely. His baby beard was back. His bandana was back. His hair had regained its dark chestnut sheen. His eyes were back, and there wasn't a single wrinkle on his face. He was robust, vibrant, virile, and everything in between! But what restored him? Was it magic, or something else?

Sora treated him as a glass statue. Approaching him carefully, slowly, cautiously, he looked upon him with wide blue eyes.

"Snake?"

No verbal answer was given, but tearful ceruleans acknowledged Sora's voice. "Snake, how do you feel?" the Keyblade hero asked, treading carefully on delicate grounds. He received a soft, mournful smile in return. It was a smile that wished to experience true happiness, but was so far from it. And of course, Sora was at a loss. Why wasn't Snake talking to him? Was he still angry?

"Are you...okay?"

The soldier nodded, eyes shining with rivers. The words 'sort of' were stamped all over his face, regardless of how happy he tried to look. Mesmerized by cerulean blue rivers, and enchanted by a simple presence, Sora moved closer. Slowly he wrapped his arms about the other, and was happy to feel the older male wrap his arms around him. Silence wafted between them, tying them together underneath a starry field. The words 'I love you' were whispered between two hearts, wandering in the field of never-ending light. Sora lifted his head to meet a pair of tearful ceruleans, his own orbs filled with tears.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you, and..._

_I'm sorry._

"Please don't leave me again," a voice whimpered, its face cupped by loving hands. Bodies warmed each other, relieving themselves of the night's pain. Faces approached one another, noses brushed-

"Please don't leave me. I need you. I want you to stay."

Blue eyes smiled in return, filled with infinite appreciation. A kiss fell upon Sora's forehead, soft and eternally affectionate. "Please say something to me," a voice whimpered, hands pawing at an older one's chest. "Please talk to me. I want...I want to hear your voice. Please?"

_Please say something to me._

A frown met Sora's quaky heart. Snake opened his mouth and patted his neck, in the hopes of making his voice's absence cllear. Sora backed away with a gasp, as if a cockroach had popped out of the other's mouth.

"What is it? Did...did Merlin accidentally swipe your voice?"

That wasn't it.

"What then?" Sora continued frantically, as if the world was in danger of ending. "Did Vega take it away?"

'Yeah', was the half-hearted response. 'Well, sort of. It's kinda his fault.'

Hands were quickly placed onto Snake's face, tender and sweet. "It's okay. We'll get it back," the Keyblade carrier promised, caressing a bearded face.

"We'll get it back. You're gonna be okay, all right?"

Two different responses emerged. One: I don't want my voice back. Two: Thank you for caring so much. Hands were pushed from a horror-stricken face, expelled by a tearful heart. A soul quickly turned away, tears running down his newborn cheeks. "Wh-wh-what's the matter?!" Sora asked, horror-stricken by Snake's reaction. "What did I say?"

_You didn't do anything! I don't want my voice back! I don't want it! Just leave it alone!_

Hands went to a silent heart's head. That heart curled into a ball, using his arms to protect himself against assaults. "I didn't mean to hurt you," a breeze cooed, wrapping his arms around him. "Please don't be upset. I only meant-"

Snake's eyes were loud and clear. 'I don't want it! Please don't care about my voice!'

Sora placed his forehead against his. "Why shouldn't I?" he asked softly, stroking the top of the other's head. "Snake, it's beautiful. I haven't heard it in so long, but...don't worry about me. I'm just happy to have you back, and we'll get your voice back in no time! There's nothing to worry about!"

As if he had a secret to share, Sora leaned in to whisper. "And for the record...you were beautiful as an old guy. You're still gorgeous, but...there's only one reason for me to prefer this younger guy. You're obviously feeling a lot better. Can't imagine how disoriented you must be, though."

Blushing and frustrated all at once, Snake lowered his head. If his voice hadn't been stolen, he would have been giving off his usual grunts. Meanwhile, Sora launched off into Never Never Land. "Gee," he said, rubbing his chin. "I wonder what its like to go from old to young. I mean, people age and stuff...but to go backwards? Must be kinda weird."

How annoying! Adorable but annoying! And if he only had pen and paper! If he only had SOMETHING to write with!

Wait a minute.

"Snake? What is it? Want something?"

How to make a Keyblade sign. How to make a Keyblade sign. What could he do?! He knew how to hold firearms, but would that position be enough to knock a bell in Sora's head?

"Wait. You need the Keyblade?"

Yes! That was it!

Sora looked as if the world's hardest math equation had been given to him. "I would give it to you, but...only I can use it. Well, Roxas can use it too, but...nobody else can hold it! At least I don't think so. That's what I've heard, anyway."

'Great,' a pair of ceruleans said, rolling. 'I'm in love with an idiot!'

He used his fingers to demand the Keyblade's delivery, bearing the face of a disenchanted cat. Smiling, Sora unsheathed his heroic weapon-skeptical but willing. The blade was slowly, carefully placed into the older male's hand, and warmth erupted in both hearts. The Keyblade was originally meant to be held by its owner, and only its owner! Why was another soul able to hold it so close?

"Wait a minute. Now I get it," a young one whispered, face brushing against Snake's. As a result of the contact, Snake fell into another round of happy blushes.

"You can hold it because...we're close."

_Really close. Close enough to melt into each other._

Sora gave him a doe-eyed, babyish look of curiosity. With a wink he gently removed the blade from Sora's custody, placing it completely in his control. Wide, radiant blue eyes observed as he slowly inscribed letters into the ground, brightening the train station. Golden letters emerged from a sleeping heart, slowly spelling out the name-

"David?"

A smile of perpetuity lit up Snake's face. It fell with Sora's next inquiry.

"Who's that?"

The legend of another world rolled his eyes. Keyblade in one hand, he used his free hand to point at himself. Sora's face, once again, lit up like a jewel.

"That's...that's your name?"

_Yes it is! I got tired of you calling me Snake, so I gave you my real name!_

"Hey. That's...that's a beautiful name. It suits you. Perfectly."

Babyish blushes erupted. The older male smiled warmly, unwittingly putting his hands behind his back. The Keyblade vanished, instantly alerting both of them. As if Snake had accidentally dunked his hands into blood, he frantically examined his hands.

_I didn't mean for that to happen! I don't even know HOW that happened! I'm sorry!_

"Hey," the personification of kindness said with a shrug. "Calm down. It's all right. Watch!"

With a single whip of his hand, the silver blade reappeared in Sora's custody. "See? It's right here, all the same. I guess we can both use it because we're connected. It's okay!"

Still blushing, still smiling, Snake lowered his degree of fear. His hand was gently taken, accompanied by an ever-loving smile. "Come on," a gentle wind said. "Let's get out of here. By the way, what do you want me to call you? Dave or David?"

'Doesn't matter,' a mouth replied. A moonlit smile erupted on Sora's face.

"Okay, great! Either way, your name's really pretty. Thanks for telling it to me."

_Thanks for listening._

"Before we go back, there's something I want you to know. I won't hurt you...ever again. I promise. Okay?"

'I know you won't.' a smile said, shining with the light of tears. A hand tugged on the Keyblade hero's sleeve, earning instant attention. 'I love you too,' a mouth said, accompanied by the warmest eyes. 'Thank you for loving me.'

Hands joined hands. Foreheads met, eyes closed, and hearts whispered melodies of love. Smiles blossomed. Crystal white light built up around rejuvenated souls, lifting them into the air. Seconds passed before both were gone, back in a haven of love. David was instantly met with tears, embraces and more tears, most of the tears coming from an inconsolable Hal. A little girl sat in a corner all the while, smiling while petting her Chocobo toy.

_Epyon's back to the way he should be, and Sora saved him! I knew everything would be okay!_

_Fairy tales really do come true!_

* * *

This was composed to Trinity Blood's end theme, 'Broken Wings'. Lyrics of that beautiful song were used throughout the tale. I would have called this project 'Broken Wings' if it hadn't been for the importance of voices. XD I loved the voice concept!

The Sora/Snake pair is now one of my favorites. XD They were just too cute in here! And I've always loved Sora's innocent nature. He's such an idiot at times (especially in Kingdom Hearts II), but he means only the best. Not to mention he's the bravest dude around. XD

Snake and Sora's departure from the train station was inspired by Spirited Away, a Hayao Miyazaki film. In one poignant scene, the two main characters, Chihiro and Kohaku, were airborne while holding each other's hands-sharing tears and revelations. And the explanation behind Snake and Sora's departure? The magic of the Keyblade transported them.

I hope you liked Vega and the Phantoms. If you read 'Rising', I hope you liked Roque and the Wraiths. I'm trying to give these projects a Kingdom Hearts feel, even with original villians. XD

My writing has improved. I'm happy. XD

Thank you for reading! I loved the whole voice thing, I've decided to use it for a nearby Snake/Marth oneshot. Love, peace and joy!


End file.
